Zoe
Zoe is a psychic and an explorer that sells you the Achievement cloak after you have completed Zoe's Quest. Her shop contains all of the Achievement Diary rewards, and if you ever loose them, instead of returning far back to get them, you can buy it from her shop. Depending on whether you completed that section of the diary, more of the diary items will appear in her shop. Each time it upgrades from it's level (For example, Falador Shield 2 becomes Falador Shield 3 after completing the Hard Diaries of Falador), it will sell that instead. You cannot buy all level achievement items. Zoe will start you're Fremennik Elite Diaries. They will always sell 1 in stock. Zoe's Fremennik name is Zaeha, which is extremely rare since Brudnt chooses you're Fremennik name. She tells you that she convinced him to let her choose her own name and Brudnt happily accept. The player complains that they should of done that, but all Zoe said was: "If you can put you're mind to it, you can accomplish anything." If you have not completed a single diary, Zoe will say this: "You haven't even explored the world yet, (Fremennik Name)! Do that and come back to me when you actually get a reward from it's original owner!" She plays a huge role in Zoe's Quest and if you choose her side, she will give you a more nicer introduction to her shop: "Welcome mighty (Fremennik Name)! I hope you have much tales to share with me! Anyways, are you interested in some achievable items?" If you do not choose her side, she will look down upon you like this: "Hmph... what do you want (Fremennik Name)? If you're after my achievable items, go ahead and mock me... I didn't made them." She is involved in The Outcast quest and is seen fighting along side with Mawnis against several Outcast Warriors. If you have completed you're hard diaries: "You are quite welcome (Fremennik Name)! Say, I feel like giving you a challenge myself! Yes, a challenge! I want you to do a few more tasks for you're diary. It challenges not only you're mind, but you're skills as a true Fremennik Warrior!" New Expansion As of July 26th, 2010, Zoe's Achievement Diary Store now sells a few more items. You can claim back any Achievement Diary rewards you have lost for a cost as before but she now stocks some extra items - some normal, some a bit more special: Just like a normal general store, except with a few explorer items, and Zoe's Ring, which is a ring of life, except it teleports you directly next to Zoe. *Bucket *Tinderbox *Chisel *Hammer *Rope *Knife *Vial of water *Pestle and mortar *Climbing boots *Bullseye lantern *Zoe's Ring Trivia * Despite her being a psychic, she still calls the player by their Fremennik name. * She is immune to the effects of the Ring of Charos. * Zoe's level is revealed to be 302 during the first part of Zoe's Quest due to a mistake by Jagex. This was confirmed to not be a mistake. * She is one of Mod Poppy's favourite characters, which is why her forum avatar resembles her. * Zoe is far more powerful than her combat suggests. * Zoe is a Zarosian and a Guthixian, making her the only dual worshiping NPC on RuneScape so far. * She knows about the other 25 gods, which means she is not a modernist who forgotten about the other gods just like Tatiana. * What Zoe said: "If you can put you're mind to it, you can accomplish anything." is a line from the 1985 popular classic Science fiction movie, Back to the Future where Martin (Marty) McFly tells George that if he can put his mind to it, he can accomplish anything when talking about him going out with Lorraine Baines. * As of July 26th, 2010, Zoe will restore you're Elite Achievement items for a cost. Category:Zarosians Category:Guthixians Category:Fremennik Category:Protagonists Category:The Outcast Category:Rework